


Small Victories

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendly advice, Gen, M/M, alternate route of events, mental illness mention, season three, slight shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19628506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: He knows that it's a tad bit selfish and cruel but he can't help but be happy to see Ed doubt his new found romance with the local librarian.





	Small Victories

They were going to break up.

That was the only conclusion Oswald could come to as he listened to Ed go on about how Isabella strongly resembled the deceased Ms. Kringle, his fear of her meeting the same fate. A smile graced his face as he pictured Ed breaking things off with his new so-called love, her devastation, her crying, and him coldly leaving her to grieve her loss. He should have known this wouldn’t have lasted, Ed wasn’t capable of romancing a woman who looked so much like her, it had only been a few months since her death. Ed of course would be crushed, Oswald would have to console him and assure him it had been the only thing to do, and that maybe it was a sign. Fate showing him she wasn’t right for him.

He was of course more than happy to be there for him, to help him get over this bump in the road. He truly did understand this scared him, Ed after all had been doing quite well keeping himself together ever since being released from Arkham asylum, Oswald was impressed by his progress, but he knew that it was a thin line of glass that could either be fallen off of or shatter beneath his feet. For as much as he loved Ed he knew he was a ticking time bomb and this girl was a fuse that could set him off, if he killed her he’d be caught or turn himself in, either way Ed would be dragged back to Arkham and it was possible this time Oswald wouldn’t be able to get him out. Losing Ed was something he didn’t want; they’d already accomplished a great deal together and had further to go.

He thinks about when they shared an apartment and how Ed said to him that he was certain fate had brought them together, at the time he’d rolled his eyes at the thought, bit his tongue to keep from insulting his belief in such childish things, but now he could see it. He saw a future in him as he watched him nervously pacing the living room floor biting at his thumb nails, brow furrowed in concentration as he occasionally paused in his pacing to bring up yet another reason it was lethal to date the librarian.

Ed’s worried eyes locked on Oswald’s face, the corners of his lips turned down in an annoyed frown as he turned to face him.

“Oswald”

“Yes?” He responded, voice soft and distant.

“Are you smiling?” He asked, hurt edging his voice.

Oswald cleared his throat and straightened up on the couch, he bit the inside of his cheek trying to stop himself from smiling now that his friend had noticed.

“What, no of course not…I was just thinking about your….Situation.”

Ed continued to stare at him as if he wasn’t too certain Oswald was telling the truth but not certain enough to accuse him of lying to his face. “I’m really scared.” He finally said, a confession spoken in embarrassment.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from barking out a laugh, not at Ed’s fear, but at the fact this man killed multiple people, framed Jim Gordon, took glee in the acts of violence he’d committed and yet here he stood genuinely scared of himself, of what he was capable of.

Oswald thought of what he’d read in Ed’s files from Arkham, files he retrieved that dated back even to when Ed had been a teenager and a child. He’d been diagnosed with schizophrenia at a young age, showed signs of possible Dissociative Disorder, but several of his doctors dismissed that second theory claiming that no such disorder was real. Ed had a history as did all citizens of Gotham city and Bludhaven, Oswald was not one to judge, and he couldn’t even humor the idea of judging his dear Edward. Yet he did know Ed had his issues, that he’d had slight hesitations about being let out of Arkham far before it was the right time, he’d taken time to adjust and even now had his issues and his setbacks.

“I know and that is why I feel it’s in your best interest to break things off with her.” He spoke carefully hoping not to offend.

“What will she think if I just end things with her, what do I even say?” His pacing resumed, he was losing himself to his anxieties and his thoughts once more. “What do I just call her up and tell her that I’m sorry, but she looks too much like my ex and I’m afraid I might choke her to death?” He asked, tone bitter as he turned back to the other man.

Oswald got up from the sofa and approached him, Ed regarded him as if wanting him to tell him how to handle this. He placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders, he could feel the initial tension followed by Ed relaxing beneath his touch.

“Call her and tell her over the phone that it just isn’t working out, it’s too fast for you, or have her come here and break things off with her. I’ll even be in the room while you end your relationship with her if that would make you feel more at ease.” 

Ed remained silent as he stared at him considering the options, Oswald worried he might back out and run back into her arms. Finally, Ed sighed, he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, I’ll….I’ll call her and have her stop by this evening, I at least owe her that much. Thank you, Oswald, I don’t know what I would do without you.” He said wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. 

Oswald smiled his heart thudding in his chest at the sudden warm embrace, he buried his face against his shoulder happily breathing in the scent of his cologne, he saw this as the beginning of many victories.


End file.
